ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Two New Crooks
Two alien villains show up, and Ben and Co. try to get to the bottom of it! Plot Ben and Gwen were fighting Hex. (Hex): You can't stop me! (Ben): Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. (Transform) Eon! (Ben, as the narrator): It's been a while since I first found the Omnitrix. Ben created a big, purple energy ball at Hex. This ripped up parts of his clothes, and sent him into the wall, breaking it. (Ben, narrating): After that, I went through a new Omnitrix form, then the Ultimatrix, and finally the Omnitrix 2.0! Hex did a spell. It caused several things to fly up into the air and fall on top of Ben and Gwen. (Ben, narrating): After that, I stopped Eon and finally figured out how to use my Omnitrix version of Eon! Ben timed out. (Ben, narrating): Then there's the ever-annoying timing out. Just when Hex was about to win, someone crashed into the room and punched Hex really hard with a mace hand. This was the still-mutant Kevin, mutated like Alien Force Season 3. Strangely, Ben could still turn into Eon, even though his alien list was reset. (Ben, narrating): Kevin was mutated a few weeks back, and hasn't been cured yet. Just like before, we're trying. End narration by Ben... (Gwen): It's about time, Kevin. (Kevin): I was trying to use the Metalmatrix to cure myself. I guess that won't be happening anytime soon. After that, I called some Plumbers down here to take Hex away. (Hex): Which will never happen! He did another spell that, with hand motions, brought the entire ceiling, and what little, unimportant things were above it, right down on them. Gwen protected them with a mana bubble. (Hex): Charmcaster is right, you are a show-off with your fancy "mana" stuff. (Gwen): Blah, blah, blah! Suddenly, someone teleported in there. It was Magister Korwak. (Ben): Magister Korwak? Why aren't you in Plumbers' Academy? (Korwak): I'm on probation. I made a mistake, and someone else is filling in for me. He's a Pisciss Volann named Fich. He has no criminal record, and seems to be a cyborg with enhancements to allow him to survive on land. (Ben): Hmm. Anyway, here's Hex. Gwen took his magic stuff away, and had him tied up in mana. (Gwen): You're welcome. Korwak teleported Hex away. (Ben): That's that. I'm liking my Eon alien. Suddenly, Ben's Omnitrix got a message. (It works like a Plumbers' badge.) (Caller): Ben, it's Max. (Ben): What is it, Grandpa? (Max): There are some crooks at the Mount Rushmore Plumber base. I don't know how they broke in. (Kevin): Forever Knights? (Max): Maybe. Ready? (All of them): Yes! They went there in the Rustbucket III (Kevin's ship). (Ben): Who are these guys? (Kevin): How am I supposed to know? They went in, only to be trapped by some crooks with high-tech weapons. Behind them, Argit came up. (Argit): Hello, Kevin! (Kevin): Argit? What are you doing here? (Argit): I made a deal with these guys. If they steal some Plumber tech for me, I pay 'em. (Ben): It won't work! (Transform) Ben tried to turn into Eon. The full transformation sequence happened, but something happened. (Ben): Eo...! Just as he transformed, the transformation reversed in a flash of red light. (Omnitrix): Error! Error! Unable to transform! Suddenly, Azmuth teleported in. (Azmuth): Ben, I need you're hel... (Sees crooks) Is this a bad time? (Ben): Kinda. (Azmuth): There's trouble on Primus. I'll call some Plumbers here for these guys, but I need you now. (Gwen): What is it? (Azmuth): I'll tell you there. They all teleported to Primus, at the top of the volcano where the Codon Stream starts. (Azmuth): Either something's wrong with the DNA sample counter, or the DNA is disappearing! Yesterday, when I looked at the counter, it said that there were 1,000,910 samples. Just this morning, it said 1,000,909! I have been seeing something in the forests, but I though it was just more shadows. (Ben): I'll look into it. Do you have a list of DNA samples of my active list? (Azmuth): Yes. I'll look at it. He went inside a small, high-tech building. He came out later. (Azmuth): It's gone! The Chronian sample is gone! (Ben): I just tried turning into Eon, but I detransformed just after. (Azmuth): I knew it. Something's wrong. Suddenly, what looked like four stretchy, green tongues came out of a bush and went into the Codon Stream. They came out later. (Azmuth): Now my portable counter reads 1,000,908! That thing is stealing the DNA! They ran behind the bush, but nothing was there. (Ben): That's right. It must be a species that's in the Omnitrix, or the Codon Stream would've sampled its DNA. (Azmuth): True. But a scanner that scans the area for Omnitrix species didn't find anything. A further investigation by the gang proved that the scanner was broken. (Ben): This is bad. Suddenly, Ben got another message. It was from Magister Korwak. (Korwak): Sorry to bother you, but I was called back to the Academy. There's... There was a crashing noise from where Korwak was, and he turned around (there was a hologram of him). (Ben): What's wrong? (Korwak): No time! Get here soon! The message was ended. (Azmuth): I can teleport you there. He did. They were teleported to the cafeteria. It was a wasteland. Tables were overturned, and there was a mess everywhere. After walking around some hallways, and they were messy, they found that something trashed the place. (Ben, calling): Magister Korwak! (silence) Anybody! (more silence) (Kevin): Let's see Fish's office. (Voice behind them): That's Fich. They turned around, only to see Fich, holding an unconscious Korwak. (Ben): Let him go, Fich! (Fich): Never! (Ben): I can't turn into Eon, but I can do better! He tried to turn into Alien X (With the keys, Ben can re-unlock Alien X), but the Omnitrix flashed red. (Omnitrix): Error! Error! Unable to transfo... (Ben): Yeah, yeah, I get it! Okay, then, time to fight fire with fire! (Transform) Hammerhead! What is this thing? Maybe I can use something else. (Transform) Het! He melted the ground beneath Fich, but Fich clung onto a bit of floor sticking out, upon seeing what was below. Korwak fell down. Ben detransformed, too. (Kevin): Come on! You're scared of the Plumber swimming pool? I thought your species needs water! (Fich): We do, but if water gets onto my machines, it will short-circuit them, electrocuting me! The machines supply me with a water replacement, though. When Korwak fell into the pool, the water revived him. He used a knife in his suit to cut the ropes and get out. (Gwen): At least he's okay. (Ben): As a matter of fact, why aren't we dropping him now? (Kevin): Yeah! He was about to knock him down, when Fich pushed a button on his machines to teleport away. (Ben): Great! They were all teleported back to Primus. (Azmuth): I got a glimpse of our DNA-stealing friend. He looks like a Gourmand, Upchuck's species, but I can't be sure. I heard a beeping, and it must have been a signal, because he ran back into the forests. (Ben): It can't be a coincidence that two aliens strike at the same time. I have a feeling that this Gourmand and Fich are working together! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise